world_of_pangeafandomcom-20200213-history
Core Narrative 1
'Title: '''John Jesse: The Journal of a Young Boy '''Corresponding Macro-Story Beat: '''Monkey Wrench '''Title: '''John Jesse: The Journal of a Young Boy '''Corresponding Macro-Story Beat: '''Monkey Wrench '''Logline: '''On the verge of the world ending, John Jesse and his sick mother take shelter during a 30 day string of natural disasters. As he and his mother take cover, John Jesse constantly sneaks out of the shelter, in efforts of capturing a bird’s eye view of what’s going on in the world that his mother says is coming to an abrupt end. '''Short Story Synopsis: ' Ten years old with not a care in the world, Jesse James is about to go on a world altering adventure. On his way home from school he sees a poster with the world connected as one, with the tag line PangeaCollusion written on it. With no records of such a thing in his school history books Jesse James begins to sketch out the poster himself. As he goes back the next day to check his work, a string of natural disasters ensue the town of Los Angeles. He runs back home where his mother is waiting from him and they quickly take cover in their shelter. He and his mother, Jessica James stay their for the next few days. As the days go on Jesse adds to his journal, describing what he hears from inside the shelter. To make matters worst, his mother is still suffering from Spanish Influenza, a disease that was carried over from World War 1. With his mother ill and resources starting to run out, Jesse James leaves the shelter in order to find supplies. As the missions to gather supplies get easier, Jesse takes it upon himself to get to higher ground to really see if the world is coming to an end. On the 9th day realizes that there’s a new mountain that is somehow in his town. Little did he know that it’s a Volcano, Kilauea from the Pacific Islands. He makes it his mission to scale Kilauea, with each time he scales it he faces near life or death situations. He doesn’t tell his mother about his adventure and decides to write down his experience in his journal, along with rough sketches of what his town of Los Angeles now looks like. Each day he get’s higher and higher up the mountain as he starts to remember the safe route that he takes. As his runs up the mountain get longer so is his journal that he keeps with him describing what he goes through and sees. He see the landscape of the world reforming as he gets higher up and is determined to get to the very top. Unknowing that the mountain is really a volcano, Jesse is faced with the dilemma of finally reaching the top right when it decides to erupt. He knows something bigger is going on in the world and it’s not actually ending, but at the same time he must take care of his sick mother, who has no idea what he’s really up to. On the 28th day, the volcano he’s been traversing finally erupts and Jesse James is faced with the decision to go on finally reach the top to finish out his journal or go back to safety with mother. 'Genre: '''Sci-Fi/Adventure '''Protagonist: '''John Jesse - A young curious boy who begins his journey when he sees a poster of a what will end up being the formation of Pangea. He decides to write down what he sees and learns in the 30 days of disasters with a sketch of the new Los Angeles landscape being his main work. As he goes higher up the mountain, he feels the urge to get to the top in order to complete his journal. A while keeping his mini-adventure a secret from his mother. '''Antagonist: '''No real protagonist here, as the story really only has two characters. John Jesse being one and his mother Sarah being the other. If we were to frame a “bad guys” it would metaphorically be the disasters that often occur, one mainly being Kilauea, the mountain turned volcano that appears within John Jesse’s sights. '''Main Supporting Characters With Descriptions: '''Sarah Jesse - the single mother of John who’s occupation is a Nurse but is currently dealing with Spanish Influenza, a disease that was carried over from World War 1. She’s more concerned about her son’s well being and keeping him alive and well. She however believes that the world is coming to an end, thus being ver negative throughout the whole story. '''Primary Locations With Descriptions: ' Shelter - Located in the middle of a metropolitan Los Angeles City, John and Sarah’s home that’s later destroyed is equipped with a bunker like shelter in which they take cover in for the duration of the story. The space is small, dark, and depressing as it’s not the most ideal living conditions to say the least. Kilauea - The volcano that shifts over from the pacific islands. Due to the continents rapidly shifting, Kilauea is on the verge of erupting as the young John Jesse has no idea. '''Additive Comprehension: '''In this story, you learn that John Jesse is not your average 10 year old. After seeing the Pangea poster he makes it his mission to write down everything he sees and encounters. He and his mom do in fact survive but what do they do after? With the information of his journal, he and his mother in theory are on step ahead of everyone else. Does he use it to his advantage? '''Medium: '''Book/Novel (Hardcopy/eBook) *Self Published '''Why It Works In This Medium: '''It would work in this medium because it shows the 30 day period of time in which our protagonist went through during the string of natural disasters. It being self publish means we can do it at little to no cost. '''Platform: '''Hardcopy/eBooks '''Why It Works In This Platform: '''This platform would work because it gives use more than one option. One being old fashioned, and one being modern day in eBooks. The story itself with metaphors will really bring the story to life as story of a young boy going through hell and back, all to finish his journal.